The invention relates generally to a communications system and more particularly to a satellite communications system comprised of an apparatus and method for messaging between receiver and transmitter units, locating, and tracking the position of a person in emergency and non-emergency situations.
Numerous tracking or personal locator systems have been provided in the prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described here.
The prior art describes personal locator systems for determining the location of a locator unit. The prior art utilizes global positioning satellites to provide the position of the locator unit. Prior art systems may focus on location while the present invention describes a communications system to perform locating, tracking, and messaging between users. Prior art methods also can use cellular transmissions to transmit or receive signals from or to a tracking unit, while the system described in this invention can use a satellite system for these purposes.
The current methods of location are typically based upon a global positioning satellite system while this invention discloses a communications system that has the capability to transmit or receive information between a wearer of a portable transmitter/receiver unit and each transmitter and/or receiver unit in the system. The present invention provides an entire satellite communications network.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tracking or personal locator systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.